disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Animation Studios Oregon
Universal Animation Studios Oregon is the second theme park themed to animated feature films, and animated cartoons, both from NBCUniversal and other companies. It opened on June 1991. Lands Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids It opened on June 1991. * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls It opened on June 1991. * Yellow Submarine It opened on June 1991. Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. It opened on June 2018. * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster - An Intamin Accelerator Coaster with songs from Beat Bugs. It opened on June 2018. Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem It opened on April 2012. * Super Silly Fun Coaster It opened on April 2012. * Minions Trio Coaster It opened on November 2015. * The Road to VillainCon It opened on July 2016. * Freeze Ray Sliders It opened on June 2018. Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin It opened on August 2008. * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride It opened on August 2008. * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror It opened on October 2018. * Stu's Disco Coaster It opened on March 2017. * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl It opened on August 2010. * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. It opened on August 2008. * Mt. Krustmore It opened on August 2010. * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume It opened on August 2010. * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") It opened on August 2010. * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") It opened on August 2010. * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew It opened on August 2010. * Sleeping Itchy's Castle It opened on August 2010. * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") It opened on August 2010. * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas It opened on August 2010. * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show It opened on August 2010. * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off It opened on August 2010. * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land It opened on August 2010. * The Dragon Boat Ride It opened on August 2010. * Castle-Resembling Stadium It opened on August 2010. * Gazebo’s Adventure It opened on August 2010. * It's a Long, Long Line! It opened on August 2010. * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") It opened on August 2010. * The Tooth Chipper It opened on August 2010. * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") It opened on August 2010. * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster It opened on August 2010. * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride It opened on August 2010. * Sea Captain's Queasy-Time Lagoon Ride It opened on August 2010. * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers It opened on August 2010. * The Krusty Karousel It opened on August 2010. * Death Drop It opened on August 2010. * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection It opened on August 2010. * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast It opened on August 2010. * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine It opened on August 2010. * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome It opened on August 2010. * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After It opened on August 2010. * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! It opened on August 2010. Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters It opened on September 2004. ** SpongeBob 4-D (2004) ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue (2012) * Fiery Fist of Pain It opened on March 2014. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere It opened on September 2018. * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. it opened on July 2015. Cartoon Network Planet * Mojo's Robot Rampage! It opened on June 2016. * Twisted with Bliss It opened on June 2016. * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem It opened on June 2016. * The Amazing Ride of Gumball It opened on August 2013. * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster It opened on June 2016. * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride It opened on July 2018. * Robin Flyers It opened on July 2013. * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster It opened on July 2013. * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey It opened on July 2013. * Starfire Flight It opened on July 2013. * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure It opened on July 2013. * OK K.O!: Level Up! It opened on April 2017. * Let’s Play Sports! it opened on April 2017. * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake It opened on August 2013. * Finn Flyers It opened on August 2013. The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. It opened on June 1995. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. It opened on June 1995. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. It opened on June 1995. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- TBA. It opened on June 2017. * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. it opened on June 2012. * Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film TBA. It opened on June 1995. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. It opened on June 2016. * The Land Before Time Movie Theater It opened on June 2017. Lazy Town * The Revenge of Robbie Rotten with Sportacus & Stephanie - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion-based dark ride based on LazyTown. It opened on August 2004. * Lazy Town Singing Competition It opened on November 2004, as the land's celebrated the 10th anniversary. * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. it opened on August 2004. Greasepit * Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. It opened on February 2018. * Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. It opened on February 2018. * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. It opened on February 2018. Snoopy Studios * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. It opened on November 1999. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers It opened on November 1999. * Lucy's Crabby Taxi It opened on November 1999. * Linus' Blanket Flight It opened on November 1999. * Sally Brown's Love Stuff It opened on November 1999. * Marcie's House It opened on November 1999. * Schroeder's Music of Magic It opened on November 1999. * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster It opened on November 1999. * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts It opened on November 1999. * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt It opened on November 1999. * Shermy's Adventure It opened on November 1999. * Pigpen Roadsters It opened on November 1999. * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp It opened on November 1999. * Woodstock Flyers It opened on November 1999. Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall It opened on August 2006. * Buck's Flying Dinos It opened on November 2009. * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films It opened on February 2017. Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss characters. It opened on March 1999. * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride It opened on March 1999. * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride It opened on March 1999. * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company It opened on March 1999. * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. It opened on March 1999. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride It opened on March 1999. * If I Ran the Zoo It opened on March 1999. Equestria * The Fantastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. It opened on February 2018. * Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. It opened on February 2018. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster It opened on February 2018. Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks